Lighthouse Prison
The Lighthouse Prison is a structure built upon a small island amidst the Endless Sea. Its only known inmate was Dr. Julien, who was imprisoned by Samukai to create vehicles for the Skulkin Army. A Leviathan was chained to the ocean floor near the island to prevent its prisoner's escape. The prison was eventually discovered by the Ninja while enroute to the Island of Darkness. Upon their arrival, Zane reunited with his father, Dr. Julien, and they went inside the lighthouse where Julien explained his past and told them of the Leviathan. The Ninja worked together to try and escape the Leviathan, but the massive creature tried destroying Destiny's Bounty. Fortunately, Zane freed the beast and it fled the scene, allowing the Ninja to escape with Dr. Julien. Long after Julien's freedom, the Ninja found themselves in a conflict with Nadakhan and the Sky Pirates, with the sinister Djinn trapping the Ninja in the Sword of Souls. When Jay and Nya were the only Ninja remaining, they took refuge at the lighthouse, where they met Zane's clone, Echo Zane. With his help, Jay and Nya staged a battle against the Sky Pirates, but they were eventually overwhelmed and Nya was captured. Jay left the island via a portal and formed a rag-tag crew to save the Ninja. History Forcing Dr. Julien to create vehicles for him, Samukai would imprison the inventor on the island, regularly sending him shipments of supplies to work with. He would additionally chain the Leviathan to the island as a guard. Later, in his solitude, Dr. Julien would create the Tea Robot and Echo Zane as company. The Last Voyage As a result of the Starteeth attack severely damaging the Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja ended up crashing their ship on the shore of a Lighthouse Prison, unable to control its course. Deciding to visit the tower, they'd encounter Dr. Julien, and after a tearful reunion, Julien would explain the circumstances of his resurrection and how he had gone to be imprisoned. After evading the gaze of the Leviathan, the Ninja and Julien would escape the Lighthouse Prison by repairing the Destiny's Bounty, freeing the Leviathan in the process. In Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) While on route to Chen's Island, the Ninja passed by the Lighthouse Prison. The Last Resort Jay and Nya hid at the Lighthouse and discovered that Echo Zane lived in the lighthouse. They had fought the Sky Pirates before Jay escaped through the Traveler's Tea and Nya was captured. Operation Land Ho! Jay returned to the Lighthouse to recruit Echo Zane as part of the Ninja Replacements. After Jay made his final wish, Echo Zane was returned to the Lighthouse. Description The island is surrounded by sharp jagged rocks, the largest of which covers the majority of the island. A steep staircase is carved out of the rock leading to the summit where the prison is constructed. Sparsely dotting the island is the Red Kelp of the West El Paso Current. The prison itself is a tall stone tower. Dr. Julien installed a camera eye above the main door which is operated by a controller inside. Several crates filled the first floor and a winding staircase leads to the main floor of the lighthouse. Appearances *70594 The Lighthouse Siege ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 2: The Final Battle *22. "The Last Voyage" Season 6: Skybound *62. "The Last Resort" *63. "Operation Land Ho!" Video Games *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' (non-canon) Notes *Based on Nadakhan's observations, the Red Kelp of the West El Paso Current seems to be exclusive to the waters around the island. *Two episodes that features the Lighthouse Prison begins with "The Last": "The Last Voyage" and "The Last Resort." Gallery LightTop.png|The top floor of the prison. Lighthouse.png PrisonTower5.png PrisonTower7.png MoS62Lighthouse1.png PrisonTowerIn.png MoS62Lighthouse3.png SoRLighthouse.png|In Shadow of Ronin Category:Locations Category:2012 Category:Buildings Category:2015 Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2016 Category:The Final Battle Category:Skybound